


When the Lady’s Away

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: It seems the elf will have to spend the evening alone with only himself for company.





	When the Lady’s Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Kandomerezlilbabygumdrop on tumblr

Kandomere walks into his bedroom to find a note on his bedside table, it reads: “Gone to the play with the girls! You’ll probably be asleep by the time I get home so here’s a kiss goodnight, My Love.”  
He smiles and stares at the red lipstick stain on the note and he traces his finger along it. Setting it back down he makes his way to the bathroom, where he disrobes and then steps into the shower, and turns on the water. He’s adjusting the knob when an overpowering scent hits him and he knows instantly what it is. It’s a scent that makes his head spin and sends blood directly to his now growing erection. He’s almost about to give in to his primal desires, but then the scent fades and the water from the shower washes the last of it away. He shakes his head, his mate must have pleasured herself the last time she showered. Still, it’s quite a thing to be blindsided by when he knows she’s not home for him to seduce her. There’s still a bit of his erection there, but now he’s too sad about her not being here that he ignores it. He knows they both have busy schedules and she deserves a night out of fun with her friends, he just misses her when either of them has to go to sleep before the other one even gets home. The elf sighs quietly to himself and scrubs himself down and then washes his hair. 

He turns off the water when he’s finished and then leaves the bathroom and plugs in the hairdryer and dries his hair and then he takes a comb and runs it through his hair. Satisfied, he steps over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of black underwear and walks back over to his side of the bed.  
He’s about to put them on when he spies the note again.  
He gingerly picks it up and reads it again and then stares at the kiss mark.  
The elf sets it back down and then sits down on the edge of the bed. He turns to look behind him at the empty spot on her side of the bed and he sighs. He inhales and her lingering scent fills his nostrils and then he remembers how heavy the scent of her arousal was in the shower. As he closes his eyes and thinks of her, the elf can feel his erection return, only this time he intends to do something about it. He tosses his underwear onto the bed and takes himself in his hand. He strokes himself slowly, his eyes closed as he pictures her, under him crying out in need, in desire. He feels himself hardening at the thought of her mouth engulfing him, wrapping his fingers around himself, he gives in and allows himself to be more vocal in his ministrations. He soon starts to speed up and almost brings himself to a finish and then he slows down, changing the pacing.  
No, not yet he wants to drag this out for as long as possible.  
He keeps pumping his hand up and down his shaft and he’s almost built himself back up again, he’s almost there…he’s so close…  
“Kandomere?” a voice calls softly.  
His eyes snap open and he quickly glances in the direction of the voice and sees her standing at the corner of his side of the bed.  
“Darling, I…I didn’t hear you come in,” he says.  
He swallows, he’s embarrassed for her to find him like this, with his literal dick in his hand.  
The last time a girlfriend of his caught him in the act she was disgusted by him and refused to speak to him for at least a week. Granted, she was a snobby, elven woman whom he eventually broke up with because she kept belittling him.  
The woman in front of him blinks slowly and her eyes shift to his crotch and he can’t help but to feel a deep shame.  
She lets her clutch drop from the chain and then she sets it on the floor.  
She’s wearing a gorgeous, short, red dress that rests off of her shoulders and around her throat is a platinum necklace with a single, teardrop-shaped sapphire hanging from it, one of the first gifts he had given her.  
She moves to stand in front of him and he starts to remove his hand, “Don’t let me interrupt,” she says softly.  
Kandomere meets her eyes and her pupils are dilated and there’s a hint of a smile tugging at her crimson lips. He firmly grasps himself once more and begins stroking himself again. She slips off her shoes and then brushes her hand against his cheek fondly. He grasps himself more fervently and she picks up the edges of her dress and climbs onto the bed next to him and then she moves behind him. He starts to turn his head to look, “You must focus your attention on your task, Special Agent,” she says and he hears her shift behind him. “No matter the distraction,” she says and he sees something fly forwards onto the floor.  
Kandomere stares at it and realizes it’s her underwear.  
He pumps himself harder and then he feels and sees her legs as she spreads herself against his back. And then he feels the bare flesh of her folds against him and the fresh scent of her arousal fills his nose and he moans softly in delight. Her head peers over his shoulder and she watches him pleasure himself and then he feels her hand start to stroke his right ear. He leans into her hand and she presses a kiss to his shoulder as he pants heavily as he builds up. She watches for another moment and then slowly turns her head and nips at his left ear and he moans her name and cums hard and then slowly strokes himself out and then stops completely. She runs her fingers through his hair and he leans back against her and she helps support him with her body.  
“I didn’t think I’d get to see two shows tonight, so thank you for that,” she whispers and she presses a kiss to his cheek.  
“I love you,” he breathes.  
“I love you too,” she says.


End file.
